Insulated concrete forms allow concrete foundations and walls to be poured and insulated at the same time. Each form comprises a pair of spaced foam panels separated by webs extending between the panels.
The webs are important in that they should be sturdy enough to provide a form that is stable and strong and yet does not interfere with the pouring of the concrete into the form.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a web for an insulated concrete form which satisfies the above requirements.